This invention relates generally to a fabric structure and, more particularly, is directed to a fabric having superb filling strength without using any filling yarns.
In most stitch bonding and weft insertion fabrics utilizing decorative warp yarns, the warp yarns are adhered to the filling yarns and/or a backing by means of a tricot stitch that encases the warp. This type of stitching, however, adds to the complexity of the fabric structure. In addition, the dimensional stability of such fabrics is not very great.
Alternatively, it is known to stitch through a wrapped yarn with a chain stitch such that the yarn is adhered to the surface of the backing where the stitching yarn secures the wrap yarn.
In either case, a filling yarn is required to provide filling strength and to impart abrasion resistance to the fabric. The use of filling yarns, however, may be undesirable. First, the production efficiency of the fabric is relatively low when using filling yarns. This is because there is normally filling breakage, and the machinery for making the fabric cannot operate at maximum speed due to limitations forced on the machinery by the speed of the filling carriage.